Moonlight Confessions
by Liquidize
Summary: A late night outside Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus has some confessions to make. [OneShot][Slash][SBRL]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

The night was dark; the only thing you could see clearly on the dark sky was the moon that was half full. The moon rays light were reflected in the sea by the castle creating a beautiful illusion of smaller stars and moons and their light. You could see a few stars here and there but only the brighter ones, the ones you could see reflected in the sea too. The star, Sirius, that shined strong and bright was of course included.

You could see smaller light waves on the sea as the light autumn breeze graced the sea. Everything was calm and peaceful this night. Not a living soul awake… Or?

By the shore in the shadows, well hidden by the trees and bushes for the surroundings and eventual spectators stood a boy, it was after all way too late to be outside the castle. The boy had begun his last year at Hogwarts recently. The boy was Remus Lupin, one of the four notorious marauders.

He stood there by himself. He needed to think for awhile about a few problems of his or rather think of a person that was the reason of his 'problem'. To be exact, he needed to think about Sirius Black, a rather wonderful and delicious Sirius Black too.

Remus' eyes looked almost yellow when the moon rays reached his eyes, when he looked out over the water and far beyond that, and reflected the light. If someone had been standing beside him now they would probably wonder what he was looking at 'cause they would most likely not see it. And to be honest, he didn't know either. He looked on everything and nothing at the same time.

He disappeared in his own thoughts once again, so he was lost once again to the world. Maybe he had heard the low, distant sound of footsteps on the thick layer of leafs that closer and closer if he hadn't done that. Maybe he had seen the shape of someone coming towards the sea from the castle if he hadn't been lost in his thoughts. Someone that apparently was lost in his thoughts as much as Remus was, 'cause he didn't see Remus where he stood even if were standing in the shadows.

The person slowly but surely got closer by every passing second and the person was of course the one Remus was thinking of, thoughts that seemed to be in war against each other at the moment inside Remus' head.

Exactly, the one and only Sirius Black, number two of four marauders. Almost every girl in the castle wanted to date him and almost as many boys wanted to be in his clothes.

What both of them didn't know was that they were thinking about almost the same things at this moment, how they wanted each other and wished to get the other or how they _would_ get the other. Remus, the shy one, thought of course that he'd never get Sirius, he went along the lines of simply wishing and dreaming while Sirius has always been known to never give up without a fight, he thought along the lines that he would get Remus some day some way or another.

Remus, of course, thought that Sirius could never be interested in such a boring and ordinary werewolf (if you can call a werewolf ordinary, that is). _'Who could love a werewolf?'_ was a thought that often came back to him, several times a day. He used to think that the other marauders pitied him and thus spend time with him because of that, but he was so wrong on that point.

But Sirius had decided that he should and would tell Remus about his feelings. Remus deserved to know how he feels about him even if Remus maybe doesn't feel the same. They were best friends after all and Sirius wanted to know if Remus felt the same for him. Because if he didn't he could just accept it and get over it so that their friendship wouldn't be affected by this whole love-thing.

So he decided that the next time he met Remus alone he would tell him exactly how he felt. But I guess I should tell you guys that Sirius and Remus had yet to notice each other. And if Sirius had known that Remus only was a few feet away, then he maybe hadn't made that promise so eagerly. Or maybe he had, it's Sirius Black we're talking about after all.

They both noticed each other at the same time when Sirius only was around 6 feet away from the spot where Remus were standing. It was like pushing a big button, 'cause their eyes met and locked at the same time, yellow against grey. None of them said anything for a while, they didn't have to, and they were both comfortable in each others company, even under silence. Though both of them fought an inner fight didn't make the silence less silent, if you get my point.

It was Sirius who first broke the silence, what a surprise… Not.

"Remus…" he started rather uncertain and took a few steps towards his true love where he stood in front of him. He kept his eyes locked on Remus the whole time to se that he didn't scare the hell out of him. Remus was after all rather shy sometimes, as we all know.

"There's something I have to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but didn't have the courage to do so and it never was the right time either, always to much people around both you and me and a lot of other stuff" Sirius said in a hurry, sound rather apologetic. Remus, of course, started jumping to wrong conclusions when he heard the tone in Sirius' voice. He started thinking in the lines of _'now he's going to tell me the truth that they don't want to be my friends any more or something along those lines'_. And that Sirius sounded unsure didn't make it any better, it just did it worse. But Remus understood that it took a lot of will and discipline (if he had any that is) to tell him what he wanted to say, so he just waited quiet, his eyes on Sirius the whole time. Remus made a motion with his head to show that he was listening and to show Sirius that he could continue and Sirius seemed to get the point.

"Well, you see, it's like this, you know…" Sirius started,_ 'damn, this is harder then I thought it would be' _he mentally cursed, his poor brain were working overtime, not used to think this much at the same time. And poor Remus, he became more and more nervous by every passing second. He started to become very impatient too, how long should he be tortured anyway? If Sirius had something 'terrible' to tell then he could just spit it out and get over with it. Remus had, yet again, jumped to wrong conclusions.

Sirius gave up with his inner fight and took the last few steps to Remus, grabbed the now scared to death boys arms and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips but still tenderly. Remus was utterly shocked, at first he didn't get what was happening, but after many moments he succeeded in get his brain working and make it sending out the orders to the rest of his body, he really needed to get a new brain-elf soon.

But anyway, after many moments he started to response on the kiss to Sirius great surprise, they seem to surprise each other a lot this evening apparently.

Remus felt Sirius' tongue against his lips, felt how Sirius begged for entrance to deepen the kiss, which he gladly permitted. It became a fight about dominance, which, of course, Sirius won after a hard but even fight.

Sirius broke the kiss after a while, slowly, when they were in need of air. The need of air became too big to ignore. He looked down on his true love and had a big, charming smile on his lips, he just loved the sight in front of him. Remus opened his eyes slowly and looked up with sparkling eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks and a happy smile on his lips.

They didn't need to speak to explain what just happened, they understood perfectly what the other felt when their eyes met for the hundred time that evening.

They went back to the castle together, hand in hand. Their souls felt much stronger now, knowing that they had each other. And now they realised how late it actually was. They fell asleep when they came back to their dorm, both with a happy smile on their lips.

At least the evening ended well with that awful beginning. This year would probably be very interesting and a very happy year for the both of them.

And they lived happily ever after… or did they? They lived happily at the moment at least.


End file.
